Shamus
Shamus (Japanese: スワマ Suwama) is the former of Ash's Tepig, and a character of the day who physically appeared in Evolution by Fire!. History Shamus first appeared in Tepig's flashback in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice, though much of his features were not revealed. He then appeared in person in Evolution by Fire!, where he was having a Double Battle with Kylan in the Battle Club, using and ; and witnessed that battle. Due to his preference for s, he refers to himself and his team as the "Fire Warriors". He won the Double Battle rather easily. Afterwards, he confronted Kylan and told him to hand his over Pokémon to him, causing Ash and the others to confront him briefly. He ultimately did not take Kylan's Pokémon because of Don George walking by at the time. While having lunch alone, Ash's saw Shamus and ran up to him affectionately. It was revealed that Shamus abandoned Tepig after it lost to a in a battle, despite having the type advantage. Since Tepig kept trying to go with him, he tied it to a post. Seeing Tepig with Ash, he told Ash that he abandoned it because of its uselessness, which struck a nerve with Ash. While Ash and Iris found this to be cruel, he defended his actions and explained that it was done for Tepig's own good, because forcing a "talentless" Pokémon to battle would be worse than releasing it. To settle the matter, Don George recommended that Shamus and Ash battle each other, and both agreed to be a Double Battle. Ash decided to use Tepig and , but Tepig did not wish to battle against his former Trainer. He had the impression that Shamus still cared for it and only released it because he cared for it. However, Shamus then revealed that he would only pretend to be pained from releasing a weak Pokémon. This was so that if he ever encountered them again, they would be hesitant to battle him. This revelation left Tepig crushed. Although Snivy ended up being defeated by a / combination attack, Tepig managed to persist in the battle and evolve into a in the process. Using its new attack, , as well as a powerful , he was able to defeat both of his opponents. Impressed by Pignite's new power, Shamus asked it to come back to him, explaining that it could not forget about him. Pignite simply responded by scorching his head with , before walking over to where Ash was and standing proudly beside him, having decided to stay with him. Pokémon This listing is of Shamus's known Pokémon in the : On hand was first used in a Double Battle with Heatmor against Kylan's and , seen standing up to Watchog's , and heavily damaging the two Pokémon with . He was used again against 's and . In the middle of the battle, he ended up being infatuated by Snivy's . This infatuation was short lived as Heatmor's Fury Swipes made direct contact on Emboar, something that surprised Ash as Shamus commanded Heatmor to attack its own teammate. Later, Emboar was able to defeat Snivy using Super Flare Blitz. Although performing many powerful moves, including a combination of his and Heatmor's , he was eventually knocked out by Ash's newly evolved . Emboar's known moves are , , and .}} was first used in a Double Battle with Emboar against Kylan's Watchog and Mienshao, seen standing up to Mienshao's , and serving the finishing blow on the two Pokémon with a . It was used again against Ash's Tepig and Snivy. Heatmor defeated Snivy by combining Emboar's Flare Blitz with Fire Spin to create Super Flare Blitz. Although performing many powerful moves, including the aforementioned combination of Emboar's Flare Blitz and its own Fire Spin, it was eventually knocked out by Ash's newly evolved Pignite. Heatmor's known moves are , and .}} Released after he had lost to a , despite having the type-advantage in Accumula Town's Battle Club.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=福山潤 Jun Fukuyama |en=Billy Bob Thompson |es_la=Abraham Vega |es_eu=Jesús Barreda |fi=Henri Piispanen |pt_br=Lucas Gama |cs=Michal Michálek |pl=Grzegorz Kwiecień}} Category:Unova characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Fire-type Trainers de:Werner es:Shamus fr:Alcide it:Shamus ja:スワマ zh:蘇瓦瑪